The Digital Abyss, a Doki Doki Literature Club fanfic
by Ikcatcher
Summary: Monika had everything going for her as a second-year high school student, smart, atheletic and beautiful, she is what every student strive to be. That is, until she decided to form a club of her own. A club for the one thing she enjoys the most, literature. But when she officially inherited the title of President, her perspective of the world she lives in is forever changed.


Monika let out a slight yawn as she brushed past the many students that crowded the halls of Rimubo High School. She had unfortunately slept a little too late last night, reciting over and over the words she would use for her request.

 _Just relax Monika, take a deep breath and calm down_.

Stopping in her tracks for a moment, she took a deep breath, and exhaled, feeling much more in tune with herself now. Satisfied, she continued along with her journey. As she crossed the courtyards connecting two blocks of the school, the bright May morning sunlight burned her emerald green eyes as she quicken her pace to the next school block and climbed up the stairs to the second floor of the school. Walking through the corridor, she stopped when she arrived at the Music Room as she peered inside through a window, gazing in admiration at the single piece of musical instrument that stand out among the rest, the piano. Monika had always been fascinated with pianos, ever since she was little, when she attended a concert where the main attraction was a piano performance, when she first heard the graceful and melodious notes of the piano, she realized that there was more to the world than just sights, but music too. Monika had always dreamed of dreamed of one day playing the piano and maybe composing songs of her, but with how busy her school life was, that dream slowly fades with each passing day. The red haired girl placed a hand over the window, sighing loudly.

"Maybe one day, when I'm free of all my burdens and responsibilities, I'll give you a play..." She mumbled to herself as she left the Music Room behind and finally arrived at her destination, the Principal Ishida's office. As she remained standing in front of the door, she mentally prepared herself once more while also adjusting her hair, ribbon and blazer, not wanting to give a bad impression as a school idol.

 _Well here goes nothing..._

Monika knocked gently on the door before sliding it open. "Good morning, Principal Ishida, may I come in?"

Principal Ishida, who was in his late fifties, had grey hair and a bald spot at the back of his head. He was not one to wear very formal work clothes during school hours and chose only to wear a collar shirt, long pants and sports shoes whenever he could, which made him rather lax for a school principal. He was sitting at his desk, reading a piece of paper in hand and when he noticed Monika standing idly by the door, he waved her in.

"Ah Monika." The Principal greeted as he slowly got out from his old and squeaky chair and approached the red haired girl. "I was just about to call you to my office."

Monika tilted her head. "What for sir?"

Principal Ishida handed the piece of paper that he was holding to Monika, she calmly accepted it and quickly read what was written on the paper, she soon realized what it was all about.

It was a letter from Japan's National Debate Team, in lieu with having one of its members quitting the team, she was offered a seat in the debate team just before the World Schools Debating Championships that was to beheld this fall.

"This is a remarkable opportunity for you Monika." Principal Ishida eventually said. "Not only is this a great way to expose yourself to more challenging topics but also a way to make a name for yourself in the international community if our country wins."

"U-um, with all due respect Principal Ishida but I'm going to have to humbly decline the invitation." Monika replied.

Principal Ishida eyes widened in surprise as Monika gently returned the paper back to him. "B-but why's that?" He asked.

Monika nervously scratched her cheeks as she tried finding the words to explain, as well as the reason she came to see him. "Well, you see Principal Ishida, I've decided to resign my position in the Debate Club."

"What?" Principal Ishida exclaimed, nearly dropping the stack of books he had been holding. "W-what made you consider doing that?"

"Well... it's because I've kinda grown tired of the constant bickering and pointless politics in the club. So much negativity over minor things like the club's budget, or who's the best debater, it's tiring." Monika responded, as she helped the Principal with the stack of books and placed it on his table.

"I see..." Principal Ishida said quietly, Monika picked up a slight tone of disappointment in his voice, which made her frown. "So then, what club will you be joining now? I'm sure someone like you could easily join any of the other clubs with little difficulty. Well... maybe except the anime club." Principal Ishida whispered his last sentence.

"Huh? What was that you said?" Monika asked.

The Principal simply waved her question away, indicating that it was nothing, which made the red haired girl shrugged. "Well, that's the reason I came to you," Monika took a deep breath, and exhaled before continuing. "I wish to create a new club."

There was a brief moment of silence in the office as Principal Ishida stared blankly and processed what Monika had just said.

"C-create a new club?!" He eventually exclaimed in surprise. "And what kind of club would it even be?"

Monika softly giggled. "The one thing I enjoy most Principal! Literature!" She cheerfully replied. "A Literature Club where students can get together and read! My goal is to make it a full fledged club with plenty members before I graduate!"

Principal Ishida stroked his chin in consideration for a moment, as Monika's enthusiasm slowly faded as her expression changed from cheerfulness to worry. The silence was starting to make her anxious.

 _Please say yes please say yes please say yes!_

"Well..." Principal Ishida finally answered, which causes Monika to open her eyes, realizing that she had her eyes shut the whole time. "there's no reason for me to say no to a new club being formed, especially if it's by you."

 _Yes!_ Monika cheered to herself.

"However," He continued, interrupting Monika's brief moment of relief. "you're forgetting the most important criteria in order to properly form a club, Monika."

"Eh? And what might that be?" She asked.

Principal Ishida turned back towards his desk and opened a drawer beneath it, removing a thin, red cover book which Monika immediately recognized as the school's rule book. The Principal handed the book to her as she calmly accepted it.

"Turn to page 25 if you would so kindly." Principal Ishida requested as the red haired girl did just so and quickly flipped through the pages of the school rule book and found the page she was looking for.

* * *

 _Rules in order_ _to form a new club_

 _-Should a student/teacher wish to form a new school club, they must have_ _at least four members to form_ _a club committee._

 _-The committee should comprise of a Club President, Vice President, and two members._

 _-Other committee roles can be added on_ _if necessary._

* * *

"Oh, oh..." Was all Monika could say as the reality of the situation came crashing down on her. How the heck did she not check this before considering this?! Her head hung low for a moment, feeling lost as to where to get three other members?

"I'm sorry Monika." Principal Ishida said. "Come back to me when you find three more members and then maybe we can see about forming your Literature Club."

As the school bell chimed, indicating the start of the school day, Monika passed the rule book back to Principal Ishida, waved him goodbye and made his way out of the office. She sulked her way through the school corridors, looking down at the ground as her mind felt lost as to what to do next.

 _More members..._ Monika thought to herself. _Who else but me would be interested in literature_? _!_ Monika stopped dead in her tracks and scratched her head in frustration.

"Think Monika, think!" She mumbled to herself, beginning to get desperate. It honestly didn't matter to her anymore whether if literature wasn't an interest, she needed someone, anyone to fill the roles of the committee just so she could start up the Literature Club!

 _Unless..._

An idea suddenly popped into Monika's head. To quote a common figure of speech she's seen in most of the books she's read, a lightbulb lit up in her head. Monika vaguely recalled a girl in her class, a girl with pink hair that wore a bow, she recalled hearing her saying that she had always wanting to help start up a new club in the school, she wasn't sure why would she want to do so. Boredom? The excitement of leading a new club? Either way, this seemed like the perfect opportunity for her to potentially get a new member.

 _What was her name_ _again...? It started with an 'S'... Sasuke? Surashi?_

Monika snapped her fingers in realization. "Sayori!" She exclaimed. Pleased with herself, she broke into a dash back to her class, in hopes that Sayori would accept her offer to join the Literature Club, specifically as Vice President. Her heart began beating rapidly with excitement.

 _Just you wait, Principal Ishida. I'm not giving up just yet. I, Monika, will create the Literature Club! No matter what it takes!_

* * *

A/N: And that concludes chapter 1 of what is basically a preview chapter for The Digital Abyss! After finishing DDLC, my mind had been racing with ideas for a backstory for Monika, specifically leading up to her turning self aware. This took longer than it honestly should have, setting up the setting and having to assume how Monika's attitude and thoughts would be like.

Now, even though I've written this chapter and have officially started this fanfic. I have to admit that I won't begin writing chapter 2 any time soon. I first would like to know what the general consensus of this preview is like before I continue. I want to know what you guys think about this new passion project of mine, do you like it? Hate it? Help me in terms of writing methods to help me improve? Well leave a review so I know!

If majority opinion is positive and there are people willing to read, I'll continue with this fanfic. If not, well... I'll cross that bridge if we get to it.

Anyway, while waiting for me to continue this story, while not take a look at my current that I'm currently writing, a Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon fanfic called Here Comes The Hydroflames!

With the said, this is Ikcatcher, signing off!


End file.
